


Three of Hearts

by tremble_and_shake



Category: Jimmy Page - Fandom, Led Zeppelin, classic rock - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 13:57:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tremble_and_shake/pseuds/tremble_and_shake
Summary: Just another NSFW Jimmy story featuring Gypsy.  This has been a fantasy idea of mine for a while, but it had seemed too tough for me to tackle- until now.  I hope everyone enjoys it! <3





	Three of Hearts

******“What do you say we do something… different tonight?”** she asked, coiling her body around his in the shadowy corner of the bar.

**“Growing tired of our usual games, are we, my love?”**

**“You really couldn’t bore me if you tried, Jimmy,”** she smirked, flattening down his lapel. **“I just thought we might both enjoy something extra special tonight.  You’ve been strung out to no end over that album artwork, you know.  But,** ” she trailed off, slowly turning away, **“if you’re not interested…”**

 **“Don’t tease me, darling.  Just what did you have in mind?”** his hand snaked around her waist, redirecting her attention.

 **“Well,”** she fingered the delicate fabric of his scarf, then walked her hands up to its knot.  She stood on tiptoe and, tugging sharply on the binding, pulled him closer until her lips found his ear through the obsidian flood of curls.   **“Why don’t we invite one of those girls up to the room with us? It’s been a while since we shared, hasn’t it?”**

When she released the hold on his scarf he exhaled, unaware that he had even been holding his breath. His free hand found her ass and squeezed it, pulling her hips flush against his.  His pants already felt tight at just the thought of her going down on another woman tonight.

 **“Indeed it has.  I presume you already have a consort in mind?”** he said, glancing over her shoulder to check out the women who lingered beyond the VIP ropes.

She kissed him, letting his bottom lip linger just a moment between her teeth as she pulled away.   **“You pick this time.”**  She returned to the table with the rest of the band and their entourage, leaving Jimmy to recover himself and take his pick.

 **“Move over, Bonz!”** she shouted, shoving her weight into his shoulder in an attempt to make room in the booth.  By now he was well over a pitcher in and as usual, too boisterous to hear anyone else over his own clamour.

From the corner of her eye, she watched Jimmy approach a tall, slim girl with sandy-colored locks that barely reached her shoulders; nearly the antithesis to her own qualities, but beautiful nonetheless.

 **“Someone’s on the pull tonight, eh, Gyps?”** bellowed Bonzo, nodding towards Jimmy while playfully elbowing her in the ribs. **“What’s that about?”**  Gypsy ignored the burly drunk, offering only a coquettish smile.

 **“It seems a _ménage à **troi** s_ on tonight’s agenda,”** said Jonesy matter-of-factly.

 **“A menage-a- _what_?” **the drummer blared.

 **“A threeway, you bloody lout!”** scolded Robert.

Within almost no time at all, Jimmy and the girl were laughing, touching, sharing an intimacy he manifested from thin air.  Then in a chivalrous gesture, his elbow bent out to her; an open invitation she eagerly accepted as the pair slipped past the burgundy ropes.  

 **“Say, Gypsy, how about you and your new friend pay a visit to _my_ room after your little rendezvous for a round two, yeah?” **Robert teased, the tip of his tongue peeking out through his smile.  

 **“Oh, Robert, my dearest.  You know you couldn’t dish it out rough enough for my liking,”** she bit her bottom lip, adding a toss of her dark waves for dramatics.  Robert opened his mouth for a rebuttal, but shut it quickly as Jimmy approached.

 **“Gypsy, my darling,”** Jimmy smiled, holding out his hand to her. **“This is Sandra.  She’ll be joining us this evening.  I promised her that you and I would take very good care of her.”**

 **“What a beauty you are, Sandy. It’s a pleasure,”** she leaned in to kiss her cheek, her hand sneaking around the small of her back. **“Or, rather, it will be.”**

With that, Gypsy gave Robert a final wink before taking her leave to become acquainted with her night’s new lover.

                                   *           *           *           *           *

Gypsy slipped off her shoes the minute they entered the suite, then put on a record and proceeded to whirl around Stevie Nicks-style.  Sandra laughed warmly at her free spirit, but seemed reluctant to join in.

 **“Do you like champagne, Sandra?”** asked Jimmy, holding a bottle of Dom Perignon and two flutes. **“We’ve plenty of other elixirs if you prefer something else.”**

 **“Champagne is perfect, Jimmy.  Thank you,”** she replied just as softly, seeming to have lingered in his eyes just a moment too long.  

He popped the bottle with little fanfare, then poured each of the girls a flute. **“Gypsy, make Sandra comfortable, would you?”** He excused himself and slipped away into the master bedroom.

 **“Come, sit,”** Gypsy padded the cushion beside her and Sandy obliged, although her eyes wandered as she took in the expanse of the suite.

 **“I really can’t believe I’m in Jimmy Page’s hotel room,”** she said in awe.  Gypsy admired the girl’s innocence, realizing she was at least a few years younger than herself.

 **“The decadence, the excess: life inside the lair of a Rock God.  He sure is something, huh?”** Gypsy’s fingers crawled towards Sandra’s thigh, delicately tracing up the outline of her body as she spoke. **“I can see why he’s attracted to you.”**

 **“Are- are you Jimmy’s girlfriend?”** Her posture stiffened at Gypsy’s touch, unsure if the accompanying words were intimate or hostile.   **“I think you look really cute together.  I don’t want to steal him or anything I just- I mean, he-”**

 **“No need to be tense, honey,”** said laughed softly, finding the girl’s panic a bit endearing. **“Tonight’s not about stealing; it’s about sharing, more than anything.  So just relax, okay, doll? Jimmy’s going to enjoy this, and so will you.”**  

Sandra nodded and let Gypsy skim the hair from her neck, clearing space for her lips to wander.  

 **“I know you want to fuck Jimmy, right? That’s why you were down there tonight,”**  her lips just grazed the delicate skin beneath her ear. **“Wasn’t it?”** Sandra nodded, but didn’t speak.  

Gypsy’s hand trailed between her breasts, then further down, toying with the button of her shorts until it popped open.  She slipped her hand beneath the denim and rested it on her warm, cotton-clad mound.

 **“Well, you’ll get to do that alright,”** her lips finally made contact with Sandra’s neck, nursing it gently but without hesitance.  As she did, her fingers applied slight pressure on her center, causing the blonde to release her first soft, tentative breath. **“And more.”**

 **“Well, well, well.  It looks like we’re certainly more comfortable than before, yes?”** said Jimmy as he entered the room, having shed his blazer and loosened a few buttons during his absence.  

He knelt down in front of the loveseat and slid his hand up between Sandra’s legs, then two fingers dipped beneath her panties. **“I did promise you that Gypsy would take good care of you, didn’t I?  I see she’s done just that.”** He glanced at Gypsy, his lids canted in furtive acknowledgement of what she’d done. **“Why don’t we move into the bedroom.”**

As Sandra rose and turned, he put his fingers to Gypsy’s lips, letting her have the first taste of their new lover.

                                    *           *           *           *           *

Floral terracotta-colored fabric had been draped over each the sconces beside the king-sized bed, creating a warm, alluring ambiance that still played with shadows. Jimmy lowered to his knees in front of Sandra, bringing her shorts down with him. **“Clearly we won’t be needing these tonight.”**  He leaned forward and suckled on her soft pink bud, leaving behind a damp spot on her panties. **“Take off everything and get on your knees. Both of you.”**

He stood up and removed his shirt and pants while both girls disrobed and knelt down before him.  He gave his already hard cock a few slow strokes while he admired the view.  Taking the lead, Gypsy licked her lips then opened wide to take him in. She went slowly at first, inch by inch, making a few deep passes of his length before opening up the floor to Sandra.

 **“Your turn, darling,”** Jimmy said, guiding himself towards her unfamiliar lips.  She opened her mouth and waited for him, her pale eyes turned wistfully upwards.  She closed her lips softly around his head, leaving him slick as she assumed a rhythmic bob up and down his length.

When hair strayed into Sandra’s face, Gypsy pulled it back tenderly, teasing it through her fingers as she watched her pleasure Jimmy.  She admired the girl’s eagerness and savored the sounds she lured from Jimmy’s lips.  

His eyes were closed and lips pursed tight, focused solely on the pleasure he was receiving.

When Sandra swallowed him again, Jimmy pushed forward with an impatient groan. Gypsy pressed gently but firmly against the back of her head, holding her steady for him.   **“You like making him feel good don’t you?”**

After a few seconds, Gypsy let go and lightly tapped Jimmy behind his knee, signaling him to do the same.  Sandra coughed lightly, then Gypsy pressed her soft lips against hers.    At first they were met with resistance but as soon as her hands began to caress her, Sandra’s delicate frame softened and her lips parted, welcoming Gypsy’s tongue.

 **“Mmm,”** Gypsy moaned before breaking the kiss.  Her fingers swept across her jawbone, thumb pausing on Sandra’s bottom lip. **“You’re so fucking beautiful.”**  Sandra’s eyes flickered away as she fought a blushing smile.   

 **“Yes, isn’t she, darling?“** Jimmy helped them both to their feet then turned to Sandra.  He cupped her face between his hands, gazing hard and fast into her arctic-blue eyes, even though he continued to address Gypsy.   **“Just bloody gorgeous, this one.  I’d like to fuck her first tonight.”**

 **“Good, I was hoping for a show,”** she grabbed the bottle of champagne by the neck and moved towards the bed with a hypnotic sway of her curves that commanded even Sandra’s attention.  She settled herself against the headboard and swigged from the bottle of bubbly. **“I told you you’d get to fuck him,”** she flashed a playful smile as Jimmy pressed the girl onto the bed and wrapped her long legs around his waist, eager to relieve her yearning.   

He guided himself into her wetness and began pumping slow and steady.  Sandra’s moans matched his pace; guarded, anticipatory, but only for a moment.  As Jimmy went harder, her cries poured out in a sharp glissando.

**“Oh, Jimmy, oh, fuck…”**

Gypsy had two fingers slowly circling around her clit, watching and wondering how many times Sandra had done the same while imagining being fucked by Jimmy.  Sandra’s body was akin to Jimmy’s- long and angular, skin a soft-pale ivory, and delicately framed- yet the way their bodies connected now was anything but fragile.

His left hand clutched at her hip to steady them, the other worked its way to her breast.  After a few more thrusts he slowed his pace, though he ventured just as deep.

 **“Mmm, you feel so bloody good, love, and so tight,”** his eyes locked with hers again, jolting her back to a realization of what was happening, of _who he was_ , and that alone gave her butterflies.  He pulled out and leaned down onto her chest, pressing his lips between her breasts and dragging them slowly to her neck, before anchoring his mouth to hers.   

 **“Now,”** he whispered hungrily, **“are you going to be a good girl and let Gypsy lick your little cunt while I fuck her? I promise she’ll make you come.”**  Sandra nodded.  

 **“Good, that’s what I thought,”** he motioned for the girls to swap places.

When Gypsy sauntered up to him, he grabbed and kissed her with a fierce passion.  He broke the kiss a few seconds later as if he were desperate for air.  Desperate for _something_. He shoved Gypsy onto the bed face down. Sandra was startled by the force he used, but as a devilish smile took over Gypsy’s lips, she knew it was just part of their game.

Gypsy kept her ass raised for Jimmy but slithered her torso forward and down, seeking the tender spot between Sandra’s thighs.  She gently nudged the girl’s legs wider, using her palm to press her thigh open and down.  

Jimmy spread her and positioned himself, his palm firm on the small of her back.  Sandra’s eyes fluttered shut as Gypsy’s hot breath rolled over her, tantalizingly close, but still just out of reach of her delicate folds.  

 **“Go on, love,”** he urged, edging himself in. **“I’ll go slowly at first.  Don’t leave our sweet girl waiting any longer.”**

Gypsy pushed forward and cast her tongue from the bottom up, then melded around her most sensitive spot and nursed it softly.  She could physically feel Sandra’s reluctance dissolve as her body surrendered, becoming more responsive with each heated exhale.

 **“Mmm… fuck, that’s it, girls,”** he embraced a quicker pace, his fingers digging into her hips.  

Gypsy followed suit by dipping two fingers into Sandra’s slick center, pumping to match his hastened rhythm.  The blonde writhed beneath her hold.  

Jimmy pounded into Gypsy with a savage hunger. Each thrust propelled him closer to the edge, and designedly, Gypsy’s face deeper into the sweet cunt before her.

 **“Kiss me,”** he said roughly, yanking her upright. **“I want to taste her on your lips while I come.”**

He moaned into a sloppy kiss, savoring the taste of their shared conquest.  As his orgasm took hold, he gave three final driving thrusts, each punctuated with a throaty groan before he released inside her.  With a shudder, he lowered their bodies and shifted his weight off of Gypsy, letting his cheek take repose in the soft valley between her shoulders.

 **“Mmm, darling,”** his fingers dragged across her back. **“You still need to make good on that promise, don’t you?”**

She just moaned in response, rolling Sandra’s tender clit between her lips.  With Gypsy’s meticulous lapping, it wasn’t long before the girl’s body began to tremble in anticipation.  A pinch more friction delivered her to her first Sapphic orgasm, and a flood of moans cascaded when her quivering lip could no longer contain them.

After giving her some moments of respite, Gypsy kissed her softly, like two petals overlapping. **“Come, sweetie, you can share my things for the night. Just come to bed when you’re ready,”** she took her hand and showed her to the bathroom, then left to give her privacy.

 **“Come here, Gypsy,”** his eyes twinkled with adoration and he wore this grin like a crown.  He pulled her tight, rubbing his nose against hers.   **“I quite like this scent on you, love.  Even more so that it’s not your own,”** his hand playfully grabbed at her ass.   **“Speaking of which, you’ve never told me about the first time you were with a woman.”**

 **“Oh, Jimmy,”** she smiled and shook her head as she pulled away from his embrace.   **“That’s a story for another day.”**

He assembled three pillows on the king-sized bed and pulled back the duvet. With a nod, he invited her to join him beneath it.

 **“Fair enough, love,”** he smiled, pushing her into the pillows and crawling down between her legs. **“But run it through your head now while I do this, would you?”**  He teased her with a soft brush of his lips against her bud, gazing up at her from below. **“I expect a thorough retelling tomorrow. Best its fresh in your mind, as I don’t want a single detail to be overlooked. Is that understood?”**


End file.
